SMALL BRICK HOUSE
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Historia de Edward y Bella. Una misteriosa entrega que nos hace soñar con lo desconocido. OS/Song shot inspirado en la canción "Leaves in the River" de Sea Wolf. Los personajes y la canción son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y sus compositores, sólo la trama es de mi alocada creación.


Era la noche de Halloween, mis amigos se habían empeñado hacer una gran fiesta y no me quedó más remedio que asistir.

Aquí estaba, en un día más, abrazando a una botella de whisky, tequila, vodka o Dios sabrá qué; ahogado en alcohol, dando tumbos mientras buscaba el maldito lugar en el que había dejado mi coche. Tenía rato intentando largarme del alboroto de aquel lugar, había asistido casi en contra de mi voluntad y en vez de socializar cómo cualquier hombre normal de veintiocho años, me dediqué a hacerle compañía al solicitado bar de la estancia.

El amor de mi vida me había abandonado dos meses atrás, ella se fue dejándome en medio de la nada, sin ganas de seguir y en el estado más ruin. Desde su adiós me dejé envolver en la tristeza y la pesadumbre. Ella era todo para mí: la mujer perfecta, la mejor amante, mi mejor amiga, lo último que amaba ver al dormir y lo primero que quería ver al despertar por el resto de mi vida.

Nunca debimos despedirnos, no así.

Miré a mí alrededor, las casas estaban decoradas con muñecos alusivos a la fecha, había luces de tétricos colores por todas partes, calabazas, brujas, duendes, demonios y al parecer era muy tarde para los grupos de niños que corrían en busca de sus premios y caramelos.

Desistí de mi búsqueda, pensé que lo más seguro era que mi auto apareciera un buen día. Encontré el lugar perfecto para refugiarme del frío que poco a poco me helaba la piel. Me dejé caer en el césped húmedo y alcé mi botella, tratando de encontrar algo que no había en su interior.

—Mi muy querida amiga, dame la suerte que necesito para encontrar lo que deseo— noté mi lengua pesada y los sonidos extraños que salían por mis labios al tratar de vocalizar—. Salud— susurré a la nada para después empinar la botella hasta vaciar la última gota de su interior dentro de mi sistema.

Después de eso me sentí como si estuviera hecho de acero, dejé caer la cabeza sobre el tronco, cerré los ojos y luego tuve la sensación de que flotaba. No supe exactamente qué tanto tiempo después abrí los ojos y la vi.

_I met a girl on Halloween__  
__When she was lost, and I was drunk__  
__And it was dark and cold out when we left_

Era una hermosura de mujer. Estatura promedio, cabello café chocolate, piel pálida y cremosa, delgada y lindo perfil. Su disfraz era estilo zombie, vestía un lindo vestido de noche color azul eléctrico, estaba desgarrado por todas partes dejando ver sus piernas y brazos; y estaba maquillada con varias heridas muy realistas.

Agradecí estar mucho más despabilado.

La vi detenerse a mitad de la calle, giró su rostro hacia todas direcciones y luego lo cubrió con sus manos llorando.

— ¡Hey, linda! ¿Te puedo ayudar? — grité pastosamente, llamando su atención.

Ella volteó y me miró con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate. Me hipnotizó.

—Sí. No sé cómo regresar a casa— murmuró en medio de un lindo pucherito—. Acompáñame.

Me puse de pie y sentí por un instante cómo el mundo viraba violentamente bajo mis pies, tras un par de tumbos logré erguirme y caminar lo más decente que pude hasta situarme a su lado.

—Es peligroso que andes sola, a ésta hora, por la calle— dije arrastrando patéticamente las palabras.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la modulación normal de mis cuerdas vocales.

—Lo sé— susurró.

— ¿Puedo llevarte?

—Sí. Ven conmigo— invitó con esa dulce voz que por un instante hizo eco en mi memoria.

Giró su rostro y aprecié lo bella que era, como una muñequita de cristal. Recorrí sus facciones, era como si estuvieran delineadas delicadamente con un fino pincel, deseé por un momento verla sin el maquillaje que deformaba su piel con hematomas y cortes sangrantes.

—Tu maquillaje es bueno, muy realista— adulé.

Ella sonrió, obligándome a corresponder su gesto de igual manera, era totalmente irresistible no hacerlo; alargué la mano para pasarla por una de sus falsas heridas, pero ella dio un brinquito hacia un lado, como si fuera una bailarina, y rió llenando mis oídos con una hermosa melodía. "_Ella bailaba ballet_" dijo una voz apenas perceptible dentro de mi cabeza, mi sonrisa se congeló un par de segundos y luego giré para ir tras los pasos de la hermosa chica castaña.

_And as we walked the rain started__  
__The leaves softened with every step__  
__And all around us people slept alone with their dreams_

A mitad de la cuadra un relámpago iluminó el cielo, un trueno irrumpió la tranquilidad y el silencio y una a una las pesadas y frías gotas de lluvia se abrieron paso sobre nuestros cuerpos; empapándonos en un minuto. Presté atención a sus pasos danzarines, escuchando como el sonido crujiente de las hojas de otoño bajo sus pies se convertía poco a poco en pasitos amortiguados por una pasta suave de hojas, pastos y fango.

Era encantadora y algo en su andar despreocupado bajo el aguacero me hacía verla con detenimiento, apreciando sus pasitos alegres y la forma en la que sus pies impactaban contra los charcos, chapoteando alegremente.

_The wind came down from up the planes__  
__And blew the leaves all through the streets__  
__I wondered how far leaves could really fly_

_Would they rest in suburb yards__  
__Or make it to the city__  
__Or would they end up in the river just to float away_

Poco después comenzó un verdadero vendaval, por un instante me permití observar todo a mí alrededor: las hojas que se mecían al mismo vaivén y viajaban hasta perderse en recónditos lugares, las copas de los árboles agitándose en suaves ondulaciones, el agua corriendo en leves riachuelos a la orilla de las banquetas…, el cabello castaño y revuelto al son del viento de la hermosa chica, su risa que me hacía sentir en casa, sus pasos de bailarina de una caja musical.

El clima parecía agradarle, un nuevo recuerdo repiqueteó en la orilla de mi consciencia y recordé al amor de mi vida corriendo de mi mano bajo la lluvia, riendo maravillada, amándome a cada instante. Apreté los ojos por un momento, luego los abrí sólo para hipnotizarme con la hermosa sonrisa de la chica castaña, que con la expresión de su rostro me invitaba a que continuáramos nuestro viaje.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me habló con voz fuerte, sobre el sonido del agua.

— ¿Podemos parar? — preguntó con sus preciosos ojos inocentes refulgiendo bajo la luz de una farola empañada por la lluvia.

—Claro.

_She pointed to a small brick house__  
__And said it was where she grew up__  
__The lights were out, she asked if we could stop for a while_

—Esa era mi casa— dijo apuntando hacia una acogedora casita de ladrillo.

No dije nada sólo vi cómo miraba la casa con añoranza, con el impulso de dar un paso contenido en su postura.

—Es linda— adulé y gané una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta.

—Lo sé. Cuando era niña me encantaba correr por el patio trasero detrás de mi perro.

— ¿Hace mucho que no vives ahí?

—No. Me fui hace poco— murmuró y siguió observando todo con la mirada iluminada.

— ¿Quieres acercarte? — dije finalmente.

— ¿Podemos entrar? — preguntó como si pidiera permiso y sonreí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

— ¿Traes llave? — pregunté en son de broma y me sorprendió su resplandeciente sonrisa, que me hizo pensar que la respuesta era positiva.

La seguí mientras ella daba un par de pasitos titubeantes y admiraba el lindo jardincito de flores que era azotado sin piedad por el viento y la lluvia. Sonrió aún más cuando por fin se pudo refugiar bajo el techo de madera del porche; no supe exactamente cómo lo hizo, si no hubiera estado embelesado mirando su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, juraría que se limitó a girar la perilla para abrirnos paso en el pequeño recibidor.

Todo estaba en penumbra y apenas podía distinguir un par de adornos de cerámica refulgiendo levemente con la escasa luz que entraba entre un relámpago y otro. El ambiente era totalmente acogedor, cálido y extrañamente me parecía familiar.

La chica estiró la mano hacia el interruptor y se encendieron los focos de la sala, el recibidor y un pasillo que pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo._**  
**_  
_Her hair was still just getting wet__  
__The water running down her neck__  
__Collecting in the hand print in cement beneath her feet_

Perdí los detalles de la casa, me quedé como idiota observándola. Acomodó su cabello hacia un lado, escurriendo agua por su piel; unas gotitas descendieron por su cuello, hipnotizándome en con el recorrido que hizo hasta perderse en el final del escote en su espalda; el agua se abría paso hasta sus pies, dejando un notorio charco debajo de ella. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

"_Tú la amas",_ esa voz que me recordaba una y otra vez que mi razón de existir ya no estaba. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza y continué con mi deleite, esa chica hermosa sí que era especial.

Caminé hasta colocarme frente a ella, se me partió el corazón cuando descubrí un puchero en sus labios.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?— no dijo nada. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y sus sollozos rompieron el silencio.

_Apparently there'd been a death__  
__Someone close and nothing left__  
__Because she hadn't left him in the end_

—No debía morir así— se quejó por entre sus manos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa?— no sabía de qué hablaba, ¿su padre?, ¿su mamá?, ¿su hermana o hermano?

—Siempre nos amamos tanto— dijo mirando a su alrededor, como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo del lugar por siempre.

¡Oh, entendí! Su novio.

— ¿Estuvieron juntos?— pregunté refiriéndome a la despedida. "_Tú no estuviste con ella"._ Asintió.

—Sí. Siempre. Hasta el final. De una u otra manera, pero siempre juntos— le sonreí, era un alivio que detuviera sus sollozos—. Aún debemos caminar por el bosque— aseguró y le fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes?— ¿acaso se refería a nosotros?

—Él y yo— supongo que mi cara le resultó graciosa porque rompió en adorables carcajadas.

_I saw her blush when I asked__  
__If she always talked like that__  
__She said it only happened when she drank_

— ¿Siempre hablas así?—detuvo su risa y me miró alzando una ceja—. Tan extraño— aclaré.

Se sonrojó y bajó levemente el rostro. "_¡Se parece tanto a ella!_". Con ese simple gesto me robó un profundo suspiro.

—Sólo cuando bebo— aclaró viéndome risueña y encantadora.

Traté de recordar el rostro de mi amor, aquella que hacía tiempo que no estaba, la mujer de mi vida y…, no pude. Me sentí frustrado cuando en mis intentos fallidos no podía recrear su rostro en mi mente, ¿qué pasaba? Alcé el rostro y vi a la chica sonriéndome.

No podía ser.

_And later on I felt her hand__  
__Slipping into my cold fist__  
__She promised me a kiss as soon as we got home_

Ante mi rostro anonadado ella estiró su mano, acarició mi mejilla, descendió por mi hombro, rozó mi brazo y llegó hasta mi mano; abriendo mi puño con sus caricias, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Edward, prometo que te daré un beso cuando lleguemos a casa— dijo sonriéndome de tal forma que me robó el aliento.

Reparé en los detalles. La mecedora frente al ventanal del patio en el que tantas veces me mecí con _ella_ sobre mis piernas mientras veíamos la lluvia caer; la sala en la que me acurruqué tantas noches de invierno frente a la chimenea, con _ella_ sobre mi pecho; la barra en la cocina al final del pasillo en la que disfruté de tantos desayunos y un poco más allá la cocina en la que expuse mis habilidades culinarias para _ella_. Conocía perfectamente esa casa, así como lo que había al subir las escaleras. No podía ser verdad.

— ¿Be…Bella? ¿Co… cómo…?— me sonrió y los ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba se entrelazaron con mi mirada, tocándome hasta el alma.

Alzó el brazo libre y acunó mi mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Tranquilo. Aquí estoy contigo— susurró. Se paró en la punta de sus pies y me besó.

Cuando cerré los ojos para corresponderle, la historia de nuestras vidas cruzó como un rayo por mi mente.

_._

_._

_No estábamos casados, pero teníamos más de cuatro años de relación y poco más de siete meses viviendo juntos. Ella era huérfana y mi decisión de vivir en su casa (herencia de sus padres) no fue para nada difícil de tomar, mi instinto sobreprotector reclamó inmediatamente mi lugar a su lado. _

_Amaba todo de ella y planeaba pedirle matrimonio en las próximas fiestas decembrinas, no había prisa, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Una noche le preparé una sorpresa, sabía que había llegado exhausta del ensayo de ballet, pero eso no me detuvo. Justo a media noche me senté en el borde de su lado de la cama y la moví despacio por el hombro._

—_Amor, despierta— ella hizo gestos tiernos tratando de luchar contra el sueño._

—_Hummm— se quejó reusándose a despertar._

—_Anda, vamos, Bella._

—_No— reí despacio._

—_Ven. Despierta, Bella._

— _¿Qué hora es, Edward?— masculló enfurruñada._

—_Las doce._

— _¡Estás loco!_

—_Anda, ven— colé mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo y la incorporé con cuidado._

— _¡No! — chilló pataleando._

—_Te prometo que vale la pena— bufó y por fin abrió los ojos. Me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras yo trataba de reparar el daño con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué traes entre manos, Cullen? — dijo adorablemente enojada, sentada junto a mí._

—_Acompáñame._

— _¿A dónde? No quiero— se quejó con voz adormilada._

—_Espera un minuto— me puse de pie, abrí la puerta que daba a la terracita de nuestra habitación y corrí de nuevo a su lado._

— _¡Edward! ¡Estás loco! ¡Cierra eso! — había estado lloviendo todo el día y aún se sentía una gélida brisa en el ambiente._

—_No seas tan quejumbrosa, amor— dije aún sonriendo. _

_Me senté de nuevo a su lado, la acomodé sobre mis piernas, luego pasé una manta por mis hombros, cubriéndonos del frío de la noche. Lentamente me puse de pie, caminé con ella acurrucada en mi pecho y me senté en el cómodo sillón que teníamos ahí. Nos mecí por un rato, con Bella enterrando el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, dejando besos esporádicamente sobre mi piel, mientras yo esperaba pacientemente la señal que daría por iniciada la sorpresa. Vi un fulgor sobre el cielo estrellado y sonreí encantado, estaba por comenzar._

—_Bella, mira— se incorporó y se acomodó para observar el cielo—. ¿Qué ves?_

— _¡Wow! Estrellas, muchas estrellas. Hace mucho que el cielo no estaba tan despejado. Edward, es hermoso._

—_Espera…, mira bien— me dirigió una mirada extraña, sin entender lo que le decía—. Mira._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Ahí._

— _¿Dónde?_

—_Ahí._

—_No veo nada, sólo estrellas. Edward…_

— _¡Mira! — apunté con mi dedo, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y luego una sonrisa. _

— _¿Lo viste? — preguntó entusiasmada._

—_Sí, amor. Lo vi._

— _¿Una estrella fugaz? — dijo con tanta emoción que me hizo brincar el corazón._

—_No. Mira._

— _¡Otra! ¡Y otra allá! ¡Y allá! — dijo apuntando cada que veía una._

—_No es una estrella fugaz, ni dos, ni tres…, es una lluvia de estrellas— mi miró con sus ojitos iluminados, luego sonrió como una niñita pequeña y se acomodó para ver mejor._

—_Edward, esto hermoso. ¿Cómo supiste? — preguntó embelesada con el cielo._

—_Las noticias— me encogí de hombros. _

—_Gracias por despertarme— dijo con su enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con dulzura. _

_Después de ver el espectáculo por un rato nos adentramos de nuevo en la habitación, me miró aún con el brillo infantil en sus ojos, luego me besó con premura y entre una caricia y otra terminé haciéndole el amor, demostrándole con ternura lo agradecido que estaba de que me hubiera aceptado en su vida y que compartiera sus días conmigo. _

_Al otro día Bella tenía una gala de la academia de ballet que coincidía con una cena en el bufete en el que aspiraba a un puesto de trabajo, por lo que sólo la llevé antes de ir a mi reunión. _

—_Te ves hermosa— adulé haciéndola sonrojar._

—_Y usted muy guapo, señor Cullen— dijo haciéndome reír—. Edward, promete que pase lo que pase iremos a la fiesta de halloween de los chicos._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, amor?_

—_Tenemos mucho planeándolo y sería una lástima si no asistimos._

—_No. Si tú no puedes ir…, yo tampoco— dije con firmeza._

—_No. Edward, promete que si por cualquier cosa yo no puedo ir tú irás._

—_Bella…_

—_Edward, promételo._

—_Está bien, lo prometo— dije solemne poco antes de estacionar el auto en la entrada del salón del evento de Bella. _

—_Te amo— dijo antes de besarme y salir del coche._

— _¿Bella? — llamé haciéndola girar. Lucía tan hermosa que podría provocar un infarto._

— _¿Dime?_

—_Te amo— ella sonrió y me lanzó un beso._

.

.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi…, con vida.

Recordé el accidente que sufrió el taxi que la llevaba a casa, el mismo que la arrancó de mi lado y también recordé… Mi accidente.

Después de la fiesta salí agitado y me subí a mi coche entre los gritos de mis amigos que trataban de impedirme que condujera tan alterado. El recuerdo de Bella me azotó con ahínco entre más me embriagaba, vagué por las calles hasta que…, morí. Volqué mi auto.

—Vamos, amor. Es hora de irnos_— _ susurró, arrastrándome a mi latente realidad.

Ni ella ni yo estábamos más.

No tenía miedo, no sentía pena, no sentía nada malo, sólo tranquilidad y confort de tenerla a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? — pregunté totalmente desorientado.

—Por siempre— susurró acariciando mi rostro.

Sonreí y asentí encantado. Era hora de irnos, era hora de ser feliz.

_Her costume had begun to tear__  
__She ran ahead and turned to me__  
__Her laughter echoed through the empty streets_

Aparecimos en medio de una solitaria calle, su disfraz se transfiguró ante mis ojos en un precioso vestido azul cielo, caminé detrás de sus pasos aún sin creer lo que había pasado. Cuando bajé la vista me encontré vestido con un conjunto ligero en tonos claros.

Cuando Bella iba un par de pasos delante de mí, volteó hacia mí, me invitó a seguirla con una de sus manos, la tomé y comenzamos a correr hacia el final; el mismo que sería nuestro inicio. Su risa me contagió, hizo un eco extraño y pronto me encontré acompañándola en las carcajadas que inundaban la nada.

Nos condujimos a nuestro ritmo hacia nuestro paraíso personal.

Por siempre.

**Qué les pareció mi nueva locura?**

**Prometo, prometo, prometo revisarla y subirla corregida pronto! **

**¿Quejas? ¿aplausos? ¿bullas? ¿confeti? ¿pastelazo?**

**Amaría ver qué les pareció. **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**Besos de bombón**

**(Pueden encontrarme en facebook como VickoTeamEc, ahí podrán encontrar todas mis historias en los álbumes)**


End file.
